Healing Ham and Gun Chats
Title: Healing Ham and Gun Chats Players: Ham Tyler, Pyotr Zagadka, Angelica, Michael Donovan, and Alexis Ayala Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Ham gets fixed and than talks about other stuff... LOG BEGINS Angelica smiles a little bit. "It's just one of those iffy things, right now I don't think the benefit outweighs the risk. That hopefully won't be forever, though." Pyotr Zagadka blinks now. "Why would benefit not outweigh risk?" Angelica sighs. "Because right now, with the way I shoot and dodge... I might as well have a bulls eye painted on. That's why I haven't gone along on ground operations." Pyotr Zagadka says, "But you can fly shuttle, da? So all evens out." Ham Tyler wakes up, well, he was waiting for Angel to be around, so she can use those new toys, "Angelica is probably the best person to keep out of a fight... Her or Quinn..." Pyotr Zagadka finishes lacing his black shirt at his throat and turns to look at Ham, smiling and nodding to the older man. "Will keep in mind, sir." Ham Tyler smirks, "Pyotr, please... Don't call me sir." Pyotr Zagadka nods quickly, "Of course si... I mean, comrade." Ham Tyler chuckles softly, and than looks at Angel, "I hear you got some new procedures... Anything work on me?" Angelica nods at Ham. "I'll have to look, actually... I have some of it adjusted right, I'm worried about how deep some of the damage might be on you, is the main concern." Ham Tyler nods slightly. Just listening to the Doc. Angelica slips over with the stuff, bringing the scanner over first, and starting to run it. "Trouble is, if anything internal is too badly damaged, that'll have to be handled first. Based on how it's been so far, I don't think there is, but..." Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Just the Hurts on the outside... Mind you, there might be some nerve Damage to my left leg. It hasn't exactly been hurting me. Either that, or the was no Damage done to it..." Angelica hmms a little and nods. "I'll have to check." She keeps running the scan, looking at her instruments patiently and thoroughly. "Need to catch it and f ix it fast if there is." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Well, do what you have to. You won't see me being stupid like Parrish, or Gooder, or O'Leary. You give the orders, and I follow them, until I am fit enough to take over my life again." Sure, after a few days of forced idleness, he will be chewing people out, for the littlest, and possibly even only imagined, things... Pyotr Zagadka doesn't look at all like he believes Ham one bit. He's seen his type before.. But he would be very foolish to say anything les he become the target for the man's grumpiness. He clears his throat once and smiles his best smile. Angelica laughs at that. "Well, depending on what all is wrong, it shouldn't take long to get you fit enough again. It'll take O'Leary longer, this time I'm hoping Elizabeth will be watching enough to tie her to the bed if she tries doing something stupid before she's well enough again." She peers at her scanner again. Ham Tyler smirks, "O'Leary is Irish... They are rather stubborn. Ask Gooder..." He leans his head back onto the bed, and says, "So, Doc... What's the Diagnosis? Will I dance again?" It is said deadpan, but since it was the punchline to one of the few Jokes Ham actually remembers, it is his version of humor... Even if no one else gets it. Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head and straddles his chair backwards, leaning on the backrest. "You amerikans crack me up." he says. "I wouldn't have thought you for dancer, comrade Ham.. Piano player, maybe..." Angelica laughs a little and shakes her head. "You got very lucky, actually. The leg is fine..." She starts delicately peeling at the bandage over the laser burn wound, using her fingernails delicately to slide under the tape. "Just need to seal up the burn and you should be good." Angelica takes quite a while to peel all the bandages off, though. "Very very bad..." She shivers, getting out the sterilizer. "And dangerous to clean up with the other stuff...." She starts running the small device over the burns, one by one. Pyotr Zagadka watches in fascination at the device as it is used on the older man's wounds. "I would love to get schematic of that." he says. Ham Tyler shrugs, "I hear you are a fan of bactine... Don't use it on me, eh? I might hit you, on accident..." Or on purpose for sadistic use of Pain-Causing Medicine. Angelica laughs a little and shakes her head. "No I'm not, actually. Just had to use it on some to get the other stuff off before using the things I'm using now. No way I'm gonna use it on a burn patient. Too painful." Pyotr Zagadka says, "What about solarcaine?" Ham Tyler nods slightly to Angel, and is being good. Gooder could learn something from watching The Fixer. Angelica sighs, looking at all she has to do, and moving the sterilizer to one hand, taking the regenerator in the other, and trying to hasten it along some, working up the legs first. "This will take a while, so you should probably get a little more comfortable if you need to." Ham Tyler shrugs, "Nah, I'm fine." Pyotr Zagadka suppresses a chuckle. Angelica nods a little bit, and continues to use both instruments, finishing on the legs, and moving to handle parts just above. Pyotr Zagadka ahems and turns away. Modesty. Ham Tyler shrugs, and really could care less what people see. He is secure in his masculinity, and his manhood, and his status as a Heterosexual male. He sighs softly though, "Angelica? What are those things doing, anyways?" Angelica smiles a little at Ham, and raises her eyebrows. "One's a sterilizer and the other is a regenerator. It should seal everything back up... just can't be rough with it for a little while after." Ham Tyler nods, "I see... Good. How much time will this cut off recovery time, over all? I know before, I was looking at almost a month... now?" Angelica sighs. "The damage is mostly to the surface... shouldn't take more than a couple days or so. When it isn't tender anymore, it's probably good." Pyotr Zagadka lets out a long breath. "Still seems like miracle to me." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Excellent." That is now a time period, more adjustable to suit his needs, if it comes down to it. Angelica glances over at Pyotr. "Not quite. If it gets used a lot of times within a short number of days, the cells may forget how to heal themselves, from it. From what I've seen and heard, most people don't get hurt quite that often, but if someone does I'd have to do something else sometimes, to prevent that." Pyotr Zagadka frowns a moment. "Will continued use cause, say, cancer?" he asks. Angelica shakes her head. "No. But if you got a cut after using it too many times, say, it would never heal up. There isn't going to always be one immediately available to fix it, either. It wouldn't heal, it'd get infected..." She shakes her head. "least from what I know. Part of it is some people using too high of a setting for what's being done, as well, I suppose..." she smiles. "It won't do anything permanent." she moves above the area she was working on, once it's all sealed up, and draws a sheet over Tyler's lower half. She knows a /little/ about modesty at least, as well. After drawing it up, she starts working on the stomach. Ham Tyler frowns slightly, "Do me a favor, and don't over use the things, OK?" Angelica shakes her head. "I've never actually seen a case like that, realize, but that's what I remember from med school. Probably take near-daily use to cause it, in truth. You people don't get shot up and dragged in here every day, do you?" Ham Tyler smirks, "It may seem like it, but no... Just a couple people every few days, on average, I'd say." Pyotr Zagadka chuckles faintly. "Sometimes it seems that way.." Angelica nods a little bit and shrugs. "Shouldn't be any problem then..." she works up from the stomach, along the chest, watching carefully. Ham Tyler idly wiggles his toes, just to make sure everything feels right. Visitor Technology might be useful, but it makes him a little nervous. Pyotr Zagadka isn't made nervous by Visitor technology.. He looks completely FASCINATED by it and all it's forms. Oh yes. Most definitely. "We only have the one regernator, da?" he asks Angelica nods a little bit. "Far as I saw, yes. Most of the medical equipment I saw we only have one of, essentially." Pyotr Zagadka curses. "I wanted to take one apart and see if I could somehow duplicate it.. or at least figure out the setup." he says glomily. Ham Tyler says to Pyotr, "If we capture any Visitor Medical Equipment, that we already have a copy of, you can tinker... but be careful, their power source is not based on Anything Earthly. Even the Laser Weapon's Power packs are... well, a miniature Fusion Plant." Ham Tyler adds, "Sort of..." Angelica glances over at Pyotr. "I could let you take a peek when some of the stuff requires basic maintenance. Some of the stuff needs it every so often..." Michael Donovan lightly knocks on the side of the door, not really loud enough to earn the ire of most medical professionals, but possibly loud enough to irritate some. Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes, but not in a bad and insulting way. "I know, Comrade." he says. "I have taken some pieces apart before I come to Amerika." he informs the older man. "I can be careful." he looks back to Angelica and smiles. "I would like that.. Thank you, Angelica." Ham Tyler looks over at the door, and sees Donovan, "Well, Gooder... Come to laugh and mock me for getting hit? Or are you finally going to get your own wound looked at?" Angelica smiles to Pyotr. "Not a problem at all." She keeps working up the chest, and out towards the arms, glancing over at Donovan. "Hi there..." Michael Donovan scowls slightly at Ham's accusation. "It's fine," he replies defensively. "It only hurts when I laugh... and smile... and breathe." He tilts his head at the recuperating Fixer. "I thought I'd check on you. True you're not one of my favorite people, but you'd be missed if that pilot was a better shot... or if you were a little bit less lucky." Ham Tyler rolls his eyes, "I was lucky, but it was skill too. How many other people coulda gotten away from a blast that was about to turn them to cinder?" Maybe Ham is... exaggerating... well, maybe is freaking Lying about getting out of the way. Angelica keeps working on the arms, checking the face and such, and for spots she may have missed, laughing a little at the conversation. Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes. These two are strange.. but he just can't help but smile at them. Michael Donovan shrugs lightly at that, "I'm sure there are two or three. Personally, I think it's just a matter of you being too much of a dick to die." Ham Tyler nods, "That is even more likely... Yes." Pyotr Zagadka grins and stands, still shaking his head. "I think I should leave for bit.. get.. fresh air." he says Angelica rolls her eyes and shakes her head, laughing and turning off the medical equipment, stepping back. "Yeah, I should, uh, check and see if anyone else still needs patching up..." She sets the equipment on the counter on her way to the door, quickly. Ham Tyler glances at Angel, "Angelica. Gooder here has a Laser wound he needs checked out." Michael Donovan shoots a rather hurt and betrayed (yet altogether not that surprised) look at Tyler. "It's -fine-. I'm sure there are other people that need more help than I do..." Pyotr Zagadka hehes and quickly ducks out. Ham Tyler says simply, "Gooder, if you don't get it looked at, now, I will just use a Stunner on you, and won't let anyone wake you up, until you are all healed. Clear?" Michael Donovan smirks lopsidedly at that. "You can tell me the truth, Ham. You're just acting out because you're the only one who's stuck down here, right?" Angelica pauses and nods at Ham, staying there, and watching the conversation, trying to be discrete about not smiling or laughing at any point, by now. Ham Tyler rolls his eyes, "I could care less about being the only one stuck here... which I am not...." He pauses, "Besides, being alone is better than listening to you and Parrish, or O'Leary and Elizabeth make kissy face at each other." Angelica laughs very softly at that, muttering "Or arguing loud enough to wake up patients..." Michael Donovan frowns a bit at that, Angelica's words perhaps ringing a bit truer than he'd care to admit. "Most of us keep our minds on the mission whatever the case," he retorts perhaps a bit defensively. Ham Tyler nods, "Sure..." Angelica checks her equipment over quietly, settling against the counter and closing her eyes, leaning her head back against one of the upper cabinets. Michael Donovan leans against a wall casually, attempting to stay out of Angelica's way, perhaps feeling that if he's as little an obstacle as possible that she'll overlook having to look him over. Ham Tyler sighs, and shrugs. He could clear his throat at Angel, but he is more direct, "Hey, Angelica? Wanna check over Gooder, Please?" Michael Donovan winces visibly at that, almost as though Ham slugged him in the arm really hard. Angelica laughs a little bit. "I was just waiting for the two of you to finish before I did." Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "If you waited for that, you'd be waiting into old age." Michael Donovan shrugs at that. "I still think you're wasting your time with me. It doesn't hurt." He adds a much quieter, "Much" to that. Ham Tyler glances at Donovan, "Could you fight with the wound, effectively? Probably not. That is why I am 'wasting my time'." He sighs, "Quit being so fucking stubborn." Angelica laughs a little and shakes her head. "Yeah. Like I really believe that about a hit from a laser pistol. It'll only take a minute, come on." Michael Donovan rolls his eyes defeatedly as he's ganged up on. "Fine, fine...," he says in resignation. Looking over to Angelica, he asks, "Where do you want me?" Angelica laughs a little. "Just show where you got hit, you don't have to sit if you don't want to." Ham Tyler mutters, but loudly, "Hopefully not where Diana wants him... In bed." Michael Donovan scowls quite visibly at Ham's words and tugs his shirt up to reveal a wound along his side that appears to still be a little on the raw side.] Ham Tyler just rest for a bit. Eventually he'll get dressed, and go find food. Yes, Food sounds good... Angelica frowns a little at the wound, getting the gauze and the bactine, and using it to clean the spot off before she works. "You really should get things like hat looked at sooner..." Michael Donovan lets out a sharp, loud, nearly primal scream as the antibacterial fluid makes contact with a wound that's still very, very tender. Ham Tyler smirks slightly, "Nice feel, eh?" Angelica wipes it off, and starts running the evil alien sterilizer across it then. "If that were taken care of while fresh, I might not have needed to use that to clean it. Sorry." Michael Donovan still winces after the entire ordeal. Through gritted teeth, he asks all assembled, "Did all of our doctors go to the same charm school or something?" Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "I thought you liked Doc Parrish, Gooder? The sounds from your room, some nights, would indicate that. I Really need to get my walls soundproofed, living between you and the Doc, and Elizabeth and O'Leary..." Michael Donovan chuckles lightly at that. "Well, bedside manner and in-bed manner are two entirely different things, Ham." Clearing his throat, he seems to not want to say much more on that particular subject. Ham Tyler laughs softly, "I wouldn't know, Gooder. I've never slept with Doc Parrish...." Of course, he has *seen* her naked, but that, is not what the discussion was about, now was it? Angelica runs the regenerator over the injury quietly, for a few minutes, checking for any scarring or anything else, then puts the shirt back down. "It wouldn't hurt so much if it had been properly dressed. As it was, I had to be absolutely certain it wasn't going to be infected." She sets the things down, and slips for the door. "I'll let you two have it out in private now." Ham Tyler shakes his head, and reaches for his clothes, "Actually, I think I'll be going and getting something to eat." Ham heads for food.... Alexis Ayala wanders into the barn, having already wandered the house. She pauses, looking up at the fighters as she did the last time she came into the barn... Ham Tyler steps out of the infirmary. His bandages gone. Some Visitor Healing tech actually works. Of course, his skin is rather pink... He seems to be heading for the yard. He stops, "Ahh, Miss Ayala. I thought I heard some shooting out in the pasture, you I take it?" Alexis Ayala grins softly, "Took a lot of the handguns out of the armory, I'll be working them tomorrow morning, and then the rifles after that, making sure all of the guns are in tip top shape NOW, so in the future I'll never have this much work to do again." she says, smiling, "Wanted to talk to you about what you've been using to train..." Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "The paint Rounds? Well, at the time, we had no better options..." Alexis Ayala nods softly, "Ah, but you do, after some talking about why the paint rounds might teach better then laser rounds, even if they do screw up barrels, I came up with an idea Heather liked...have you ever heard of airsoft?" Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Sure. No one here though, knew enough about them. Heather was the one teaching people to shoot... so I let her handle it. The only reason she taught people though, was because she has the demeanor of a Military Colonel, and they listened to her. She is much better with the hand to hand training..." Alexis Ayala nods softly, "She might still be better for the Martial Arts, black belt or not, her demeanor will certainly help there, but for the guns, I think I'd like to handle that sir. The Airsofters, they're replica guns so they look/feel like the real thing, recoil is a little lighter, so time on the range is still needed, but the same can be said for paint rounds. Airsoft guns are typically cheaper than real guns though, by hundreds of dollars, especially handguns, but they still hurt like a mother, and they still feel like a real gun, and since they're MADE to fire the airsoft rounds, they won't get screwed up by them." Ham Tyler nods, "Well, add them to the shopping list. We'll be sending some people up north soon on a shopping run. Can we get them from a Military Base?" Ham Tyler adds, "Not will they sell them, but do they have them?" Alexis Ayala hmms, "Actually they favor paintball guns, they hate putting paint rounds in real guns." she says, "Airsofters can be common among Military, but the places near the base might sell some airsofters." she says, "They're not to hard to get a hold of...oh, and I idly asked if anyone would be interested in more Operators, like my gun, though I think they're rather fond of the Visitor's Sidearm.' Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Sidearms are more popular, for two reasons... Ammo on them is like... a thousand shots. And second, they will stop a Visitor cold, without the need for armor piercing bullets." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "I like the Operator because of the flashlight, you'll find all kinds of wonderful things I can do for our weapons that can't be done for the Visitor weapons because they won't stand up to being modified the same ways." Ham Tyler shrugs, "But you can't get the same ammo load. Sorry Alexis, but I think most people will stick to the Laser Sidearms." He shrugs, "Of course, we do still use the Rifles and such, for the Auto-Fire. You can modify them... Although, I suppose I should warn you, unless they are on a raid, most people do not even think about their weapons much." Alexis Ayala nods, "Oh, I'm well aware of that, I still favor a shotgun myself, to be quite honest, nothing beats an old fashion slug in a firefight." she says with a bit of a grin, "More powerful than Buckshot any day, and makes armor look like a joke." Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Not the Visitor Armor. I've seen Shotgun Slugs bounce of of them, from time to time. Takes a good angle to hit..." Alexis Ayala nods softly, "That's what we have teflon coated rounds for, right sir?" Ham Tyler nods, and mutters, "Sirs can stop, Miss Ayala..." Than he says, "Sure... And they seem to work the best, but even those sometimes don't have the power to knock the shits down..." He shrugs. Alexis Ayala grins softly, "Long as you call me Miss Ayala." she says, grinning, she shivers, "I'd hate to see the one's big enough a slug can't knock them down, it does at least take them a little off balance? Shit, any of your guys like Deagles?" Ham Tyler shrugs, "Few people can afford them. And I am not going to authorize their purchase.." Alexis Ayala raises a brow, "Shit, if I've ever seen a handgun do more damage than some rifles, that's it." Alexis Ayala asks curiously, "It's a heavy handgun, arguably the most powerful there is, I"m curious as to why you won't authorize them?" Ham Tyler says simply, "We don't have the cash to outfit people with them. If they want to pay for them, themselves, fine. But Resistance Funds won't be used." Alexis Ayala nods, "Well, you're right about that, Deagles aren't cheap, not cheap at all. Again, I'll take a shotgun with slugs any day." Ham Tyler nods, "You do that. Although, when you see what a Laser Rifle does to a Visitor... you might change your mind." He chuckles, "Enough about guns... No one can be so gun happy as to talk about them all the time, and I do admit, I like my Uzi... Like it a lot." Alexis Ayala giggles, "Eats ammo for breakfast lunch and dinner." she comments, "And yes, I really like the Rifles, but you can't blame me for being partial to a shotgun...multi-purpose devastator..." she shrugs, "So anyway, we'll look into Airsofters...what would you like to talk about?" Ham Tyler shrugs, "I have to get something to eat... Mainly because I've been bad, and only eating Jello since Thursday..." He shutters. Alexis Ayala blinks softly, and smiles a bit, "What did you have in mind?" she asks. Ham Tyler shrugs, "I'm sure there is something in the Kitchen. Sandwich stuff, or left overs from the last few dinners..." Alexis Ayala nods, "Not much of a cook myself." She says, "MRE's never were that terrible..." she says, smirking a bit. Ham Tyler rolls his eyes, "I got enough of those things in the CIA. Here I eat real food." Alexis Ayala nods softly, "I should certainly hope so." Ham Tyler starts walking towards the Yard again, "Well, we have some fairly good cooks here... O'Leary makes Killer Italian Food, and isn't bad at Chicken Fried Steak. Martin Grace, don't know if you have met him yet, but he is pretty good there too..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "I like Italian..." she says, "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind sampling their talents..." LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG